


Home

by PyroQuill



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bilbo gets what Frodo's going through, Fluff, Frodo Baggins - Freeform, I watched the ending of return of the king since it was on tv, LOTR, Lord of the Rings, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Nuh uh, One Shot, Post-Lord of the Rings, Samwise Gamgee - Freeform, a bit of angst?, a lil dash of bagginshield, alternative ending, and this hit me like a fucking brick, because I won't take that ending, bilbo baggins - Freeform, i know it goes against the books but like i said screw canon, i swear i was possessed when writing this holy, lots a tears, screw canon he b staying, these two are gonna be the death of me i stg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroQuill/pseuds/PyroQuill
Summary: Frodo is on his way Valinor, and reflects on the past few years and all that has happened, is this really what he wants?orFrodo realizes how much Sam really means to him.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【中文翻译】此心安处是吾乡（Home）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906811) by [SeaSlience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSlience/pseuds/SeaSlience)



> Y'all I wrote this in a frenzy, the idea's and dialogue were popping into my head and I n e e d e d to get it down. Hecc to canon, because I need them to be happy together. Enjoy~

Frodo takes one final glance back at the other hobbits standing on the shore. Merry and Pippin raise their hands in a last farewell, smiling sadly. His gaze flits over to Sam, who’s eyes were still red rimmed, fresh tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. Frodo feels his heart seize, he was really leaving. Leaving the Shire, home, his cousins…. Sam… He did his best to smile, though it didn’t meet his eyes. Turning away, he steps onto the boat’s deck. He wanders over to stand beside his uncle, who gives him a pitying look. Frodo leans against Bilbo, trying his best not to show his doubt. This is what he wanted, right? The Shire was his home, but ever since returning from his adventure, it didn't feel the same. Sure, he still had Sam, Merry and Pippin to keep company, but he found many days lonely at Bag End. 

As the boat began to drift away from the dock, Frodo bit back a sob. If this was what he wanted, then why was it so hard to leave? He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, and he glances over warily to see Bilbo peering up at him. A mixture of concern and understanding shone in his eyes. Frodo lowers his gaze, not wanting to upset his uncle, who had been excited for this. 

“Frodo… what is bothering you my boy.”

Frodo looks back to his uncle, unsure. He wasn’t rightly positive why he was acting like this, other than the obvious. Missing the others. “I was so sure about coming with you uncle, but now… I am not so sure.” He mumbles. Bilbo stays silent, and when Frodo looks at him again, he is shocked to see sadness in his eyes as well. 

What Frodo didn’t know, was that Bilbo knew how he felt. Many, many years ago when he was a young Hobbit as well. The loss of Thorin and having to return to the Shire, alone and with no one to return to, or to even take with him. It still stung, and seeing his nephew going through the same thing, it tore at the old Hobbit’s heart.

“Frodo, when I went on my own adventure, I felt the same way as you do about the Shire. It didn’t feel right, it wasn’t the same.” Bilbo sighs. “I lost one of my closest friends. And… when I came back, after everything was over. I felt as though a part of me was missing. I had no one”

Frodo watched his uncle, curiosity momentarily overcoming his sadness. “It was Thorin, right?” Bilbo nodded in response, wincing at the mention of the Dwarf's name. “Yes.” The two Hobbits fall into silence, until Bilbo speaks up again, his voice pondering. “But, your story ended a bit different. You returned with people who went through that journey with you. You can confide in them because they understand. I… was not as lucky.”

As Frodo processed what his uncle told him, he feels an invisible tug, making him look back at the shore, where Sam, Merry and Pippin still stand. Memories of their adventure flash through his mind, making him feel dizzy. Leaving the Shire, unsure of how they were going to make it, if they were going to survive. Boromir, fighting with the fury of a whole army until he fell to protect them. Running from The Black Riders, cold nights and going for days sometimes without food. But through all that darkness, hurt and uncertainty, shone light. Aragorn becoming King, the fun they had when Boromir taught them how to sword fight. Merry and Pippin making jokes to lighten the mood when things got rough, Gandalf returning, Gimli and Legolas becoming like brothers to him. And Sam… Sam always there for him to lean on when the ring was too much to bear on his own. Sam there to hold him when he felt like giving up on it all. Sam, carrying him up Mt. Doom because he believed in him, that Frodo could do this. _Sam._

Frodo’s breath caught in his throat, and fresh tears ran down his cheeks. Home, it wasn’t in the Shire and it wasn’t where he was going. It was Sam. Frodo quickly turns back to Frodo, who had been watching him closely. 

“Bilbo, I… I gotta-”

Bilbo smiles softly, he understands. “Go on, go back to him.”

Frodo sobs, pulling his uncle into a farewell hug. Gripping onto the back of his coat tightly, he buries his face into his shoulder. Bilbo rubs a hand gently on his nephew’s back. 

“I’ll miss you, uncle.” he murmurs. Bilbo hums, and gently pulls back. “As shall I, now, go on before it’s too late.” 

Frodo sniffs, and glances at Gandalf, who smiles at him knowingly. Giving them a weak smile, he quickly turns around and vaults over the side of the boat, letting out a sharp gasp as he plunges into the water below. Kicking back up to the surface, he swims as fast as he can back to shore, eyes fixed on the docks yards away. Time seemed to slow, and after what seemed like forever he finally grabs hold of the side of the dock and pulls himself out of the water. Panting, he scrambles to his feet and books it towards land. 

“Sam! Sam!” He cries out, stumbling over his own feet as he drew nearer. Sam, who was slowly following Merry and Pippin towards where their ponies were tied up, whips around in surprise. He says nothing, only stares as Frodo crashes into him wrapping his arms tightly around the other Hobbits shoulders. It doesn’t take long for Sam to break out of his shock, and pulls him closer. The two stand in their embrace, until Sam leans his head back to look down at Frodo. 

“Frodo, what are you doing? I thought you wanted to go with Bilbo and the Elves.”

Frodo shook his head, gazing up at Sam. “Sam, dear Sam. I wanted to before, when I thought I had no place back in the Shire. But then I realized that home wasn’t in the Shire, nor where we were traveling to. It was you. You are my home Samwise Gamgee.”

Sam’s heart swells, and he feels tears prick his eyes. “Frodo…”

He caresses the side of the raven haired Hobbit, fingers shaking. Frodo leans into the touch, eyelids fluttering. The two gaze into each other’s eyes, years worth of emotion and love overpowering their ability to say anything more. Tilting his head, Sam captures Frodo’s lips with his own, eyes screwing shut. The kiss is gentle and sweet, Frodo digs his fingers into the back of Sam’s cloak, letting out a whimper. The two pull away, pressing their foreheads together, breath mingling in the evening air. 

“I love you Frodo, beloved Frodo.” Frodo lets out an airy laugh, and gives him another kiss. 

“I love you as well dear Sam.”


End file.
